The Curse Of Early Nightfall
by Corad and Bijoux
Summary: Somewhere on a dark, dark planet, in a dark, dark city, in a dark, dark castle, there was a dark, dark library. And it is in this particular library where a horrible nightmare began for The World That Never Was. Rated to be safe.


A/N: It's been a while since I've submitted any fanfiction to this site so I figured I'd break the drought. Hopefully I've got everyone in character, particularly Zexion as I don't usually write for him. If you're thinking of reviewing, please read the whole thing before you do so - for multiple reasons ;)

Takes place before Luxord's arrival into the Organization. Written by Bijoux.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or a 'certain other thing' which if anyone who cares about will recognise.

**

* * *

The Curse of Early Nightfall**

* * *

_**There are all sorts of stories in the universe...**_

Somewhere on a dark, dark planet, in a dark, dark city, in a dark, dark castle – there was a dark, dark library. In this library, research was conducted, friends were made, and not so surprisingly stories were told to whoever dared listen. Many stories inhabited the pristine room, upon many pure white shelves, but it is at one bookcase in particular, oddly rejected to lay dormant at the furthest corner of the room, where our story truly begins.

_**...some good...**_

For years the slim collection of shelves had seen many tales, its owner carefully laying down beautiful pieces of literature into its crevices. He would return daily to admire his collection – fantasy, history, romance, horror, fact, fiction – it did not matter what, if it was written to an utmost spectacular degree, then the young man would cherish it. Love and nourish it, place it upon his personal bookcase and return daily to relish in it.

_**...some bad...**_

The case had seen many lovely works in its time. It held everything precious to its master within its shelves. It was like a well fed child, a well greased machine or a watered flower – perfect and thriving in its environment. It had seen many lovely works, yes, but eventually it would have to learn that not _everything _is as lovely as his master made it to be...

_**Yes, there all sorts of stories in the world...**_

And this lesson would begin late in the evening upon the world where daylight never shone, in the form of a dark-clad figure solemnly making his way down the hallowed halls of the castle that never truly existed...

_**...some good...**_

Reaching out with a slim, gloved hand the entity of mystery gently brought a black covered novel from the folds of his cloak. Hands shaking slightly from the mere thrill of what he was about to do, he let out a light snigger.

_**...some bad...**_

Pale hands clasped around a lush pear could be seen between the slithers of the man's fingers as he slowly bought the book towards the seemingly perfect shelf. Nothing could've stained it, nothing could've destroyed its blissful harmony, but on this night so cold and quiet, something broke through...

_**...and some...were fatally atrocious...**_

...and defiled the flawless collection.

* * *

Zexion had awoken with a start that 'morning', a cold sweat dripping down his body, his breathing heavy. He'd had a cryptic nightmare, a nightmare in which he'd come down with a horrible disease. He tried and tried to shake it off, to get better, to become normal again, but the sickness would not relent. It sank deep into his flesh and began eating its way up to his brain. When it had reached its desired destination it began feeding off his intelligence, sinking its non-existent teeth in and tearing his brain cells apart.

He felt himself forgetting things – mathematics, science, common sense, logic, and most importantly, and most painful to lose: his keen sense of good literature. In his dream it had been taken from him and he could do nothing but drool and stare dreamily at _nothing _for the rest of his life.

Being a man of illusions and psychology, Zexion sensed that perhaps the dream had been a warning, some horrible sign of things to come. He remained paranoid for the few moments it took him to clamber from his sweat-drenched bed; he kept a keen eye out for things that seemed amiss as he went about doing his daily morning routines.

The Cloaked Schemer had soon decided that in order to put his mind on better things he would go tend to his bookcase for the day, figuring he would be more at ease alongside his beloved collection.

The other members of the organization didn't seem to be around as he made his way to the library. Xemnas was surely at his altar cooing deep, metaphorical poems to his Kingdom Hearts. Xigbar was probably still fast asleep, or tending to his guns. Xaldin was no doubt awake at this time, but where he was Zexion was utterly unsure. Vexen and Lexaeus would most likely be down in the lab working on their usual assignments. Saix, like Xaldin, could really be anywhere. Axel was probably still in bed or off burning something for the fun of it. And Demyx, the organisations most recent member and by far one of the brainier ones, was probably up and about studying and researching the questions of the universe that puzzled him so.

Zexion let out a sigh, figuring he would be able to tend to his case in peace and serenity at least for a little while. He entered the hefty library swiftly, striding to his much loved collection of books. He was happy to see it, oh so happy but...something seemed off. It looked slightly askew, it was giving off an unfamiliar aura, it even smelt different. Zexion could sense something begging for his attention in about the centre of the bookcase and, after scanning the case up and down a few times, realized what it was. His eyes came to a grinding halt upon an unfamiliar spine. An unfamiliar title. An unfamiliar author.

"What is..._that_?" he asked himself, hesitantly reaching for the offending book, his hand quivering with anticipation, "_Early Nightfall_ by...Mephenie Steyer? How did this...get in here, I wonder?"

Questions flooded to the Cloaked Schemer's mind as he stared down at the novel in his hands. It was black for the most part, save for the white text laden about the page and two hands cupping some form of fruit.

"How bizarre, I do not recall putting this here...let alone reading it. Maybe one of the others kindly put it here because they thought I'd enjoy it? Well, if that be the case, I suppose I could spare a few moments reading it then," Zexion soon decided, moving with the book to sit in a nearby armchair.

"_I'd never given much thought to how I would die_..." he began to read aloud, wondering where it was this story was headed for. His mere curiosity got the better of him and he felt himself flipping to the next page in due time.

It was no sooner that he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Zexion tried not to let it bother him, reading on with his book instead, trying to block out the sudden feeling of two wide, bright green eyes (perhaps he could smell the colour?) staring at him from a gap between some books on a nearby shelf.

They were bearing down, analysing him – like a cat watching a gold fish. Zexion couldn't help but feel like prey as he sat there, innocently reading his newly found book. The bookcase that had grown to host that staring set of eyes began _panting _after a while, quiet and low, but Zexion could still hear it. It then began moaning and groaning desperately, as if it was watching the bookcase opposite it feasting on a meal of literature that they were supposed to share. But no, the opposite bookcase was being greedy and because of that, this other collection of shelves was grunting, mewling and probably sweating.

The sound of something getting roughly pulled from the moaning shelf sounded and suddenly the mumbles were muted as if their owner had been gagged. They quieted down and then disappeared, Zexion beginning to smell the faintest aroma of smoke.

Having a rather sensitive sense of smell, it soon became too much for the Schemer and he forced himself up from the arm chair. He hastily left the room, trying to escape the ashy smell, wondering what could've caused it.

Book still in hand, Zexion made his way through the hallways of the castle, wondering where he could go to read the rest of the book. His thoughts were sidetracked however, when the grumbling of his stomach brought him back into reality.

Deciding that he'd like a feed, the Schemer set his route instead for the kitchen, briskly making his way there in a matter of minutes. He set himself up at the servery, newly equipped with a slice of toast in his right hand, the book back in his left hand, open. His expression was unreadable – his judgement not yet public about the book in question.

While he was elegantly nibbling on his slice of toast, he suddenly felt a familiar sensation situated off to his left. Slowly, without moving his head, his eyes moved to casually gaze in that general direction.

There they were again.

Those eyes.

The green ones.

They'd _followed _him here, and now, _now_ they were staring at him again, this time peeking through a gap between the lid and body of the pedal bin against the wall. The irises were wide and shaking in anticipation, while the dark pupils remained tiny, staring and intense.

The creaking of the kitchen door tore Zexion's attention away from the eyes and to the opposite wall. He watched as the organization's newest member walked in. He pushed his glasses further up his petite nose and slicked down his neat ball-cut hairdo, smiling politely at Zexion as he advanced.

"Why hello, dearest Number 6," he cooed in his smooth tone, "I'm happy to declare you are the first man I have greeted, come this morning. How goes your day, fine sir?"

"Oh, hello Demyx," Zexion politely replied, placing his book face-down, still open, and turning to face his college, "My day has been quite nice thus far. I had quite a nightmare last night, and figured I would move to me bookcase for a sense of comfort. I was surprised to find this foreign book there; did you happen to place it there by some chance?" he pointed down at the book, watching as Demyx looked it over a few times.

"No, I can't say I did. I have never seen such a cover, nor read any _Early Nightfall_... You must let me know, dear friend, whether it is an admirable read once you have finished. I'm ever so curious why someone would think to plant it in such a place as your fabled bookcase," Demyx admitted, stroking his chin delicately in thought.

"Yes, I will let you know. I too, am puzzled with its sudden appearance. Perhaps I shall ask around..." Zexion declared, rising from his chair having finished his toast.

"Well then, good luck and good day to you, sir," Demyx smiled, moving aside as Zexion moved past him.

"I shall see you later..." the Schemer said softly as he nodded once to the Nocturne, moving briskly out the door afterwards.

Moving his reading - and now search - session to the lounge was a feat achieved in mere seconds for the Cloaked Schemer, who opted to open up a dark portal instead of using his legs. He assessed the contents of the lounge once there, spotting only one other in the room.

Hosting a mop of blue hair and bright golden eyes was Saix – staring lazily out a nearby window up at the big heart-shaped moon. Zexion cleared his throat, approaching the Luna Diviner carefully. Upon hearing the noise, Saix cocked his head to the side, staring at the younger man from the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" he asked harshly, his voice as coarse as usual.

"I was just wondering, Saix, whether you knew anything about this book. I found it on my personal case this morning and-"

"Bah, why would I know anything about your precious _bookshelf_? I have more important things to do with my time. Do not waste my patience with such questions..." the Diviner barked, not liking the fact that his moon gazing had been disturbed for such a trivial matter.

"Have it your way then. I don't suppose you'll mind my company?" Zexion retorted, uncaring to Saix's callous remarks. He got no reply to speak of, so he just let himself into the room, seating himself on a nearby sofa. He made himself comfortable, reopening his book back to where he had been.

He continued to read quietly for a moment, occasionally hearing..._sniggering_? Was that Saix making those noises? But why would he? Zexion could only brush the questions off, trying instead to concentrate on his book. So far it had done nothing to grab his hungry attention, but he supposed he'd better just give it the chance that all books deserved.

The young man was just getting back into it when suddenly something caught his eye. In the dark depths of the castle's _only_ fireplace, lay two glowing orbs.

Oh no, they'd followed him again.

As freaky as those bright green orbs were, Zexion forced himself to ignore them yet again, trying not to dwell on the fact that only they were visible, while the rest of their owner was shrouded in darkness.

"Probably just another one of the many mysteries of this crazy castle..." the Schemer uttered under his breath, peering back down at the pages of his book. Occasionally a desperate whimper would slither from the innards of the fireplace, and if Zexion had bothered to look over when he heard them, he would too notice that those eyes seemed to quiver and twitch alongside the noises.

The breathless squeaks and grunts continued for a while, Saix, funnily enough (especially considering his tall ears) seemed oblivious, as though he wasn't hearing them. Zexion sent him the occasional glance of awkwardness before glancing back at the fireplace, trying to figure out whether he was just imagining this whole thing. Perhaps he was still dreaming?

With one final strained shudder echoing from the fireplace, Zexion plucked up the courage to turn his head in Saix's direction once more, loudly clearing his throat to get his attention.

"Um...do you...hear that?" Zexion asked nervously, quirking his eyebrow cautiously as he watched Saix turn his head to the side, peering at him lazily once more.

"Hear what?" he asked in an uncaring, monotone voice.

"Those...noises coming from the fire place. Whimpers, moans...squeaks?" Zexion questioned, pointed to the fireplace behind him. Saix idly turned his head back to the window soon after glancing at the offending fire place.

"Hm. Perhaps...it's the wind, _echoing_ through the vents?" the elfish man uttered, his voice hinting something...amusement? No. It had been to _evil_ to be mere amusement. Zexion couldn't quite put his finger on it, not wanting to dwell on it any longer he let out a sigh, picking himself up once more and moving towards the exit.

"Well, I shall move somewhere _quieter _then. Good day..." he uttered lifelessly, moving out the room. Standing in the empty hallway for a moment, Zexion pondered on where he should go next. Things were certainly strange today. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good? It would at least help to clear his head so he could read more of his book in peace.

Nodding in silent approval, the Schemer turned on his heel, heading towards the higher lofts of the silver castle. He soon came to a nice little balcony, one he'd visited often when he wanted a bit of peace and quiet. He could stare possessively over the dark city from where he sat, yet sat humbly beneath his saviour – Kingdom Hearts. No one could disturb him here, save for the occasional airborne heartless or Nobody gliding past.

Letting out a deep sigh, he sat himself on the edge of the balcony, slipping his legs through the thin railing. He pulled out his book once more and began trying to read.

The feeling of being alone had come scarcely to him so far today, and for the moment, things appeared unchanging – save for the fact that he now felt twopresences lingering near him. He kept his senses sharp, breathing in the night air to try and pick up what was 'stalking' him now.

Gun powder. Burning. Chinese Food. Eye patch ointment. Xigbar.

But where...where was he?

"Hey dude, whatcha readin'?!"

If it weren't for the fact that he didn't have emotional impulses anymore, Zexion probably would've screamed in terror and leapt away, but no. He'd been half expecting the man's face to suddenly appear, hovering upside down in front of him, anyway. It wasn't much of a surprise really.

"A new book I found this morning..." Zexion simply replied, looking back down to the pages below him. He'd learnt after years of practice that an ignored Xigbar was a bored Xigbar. If he just pretended that the older man wasn't standing on the ceiling, comfortably defying gravity and hanging upside down before him, he would grow tired and leave.

"Prrrrp. That's not what I mean!" Xigbar scoffed, plucking the book from Zexion's hands and bringing it up to his face. Zexion let out a noise of protest, jumping to his feet to try and swipe the book back.

Xigbar chuckled, moving to a spot hanging over the open air, making it too difficult for Zexion to reach him. The man's single, golden eye glimmered excitedly as an evil smirk came over his face. His hands fumbled, swiftly turning the book around so he could read the title.

Zexion watched as in an instant, the Freeshooter's expression went from amused, to confused, to blank and then...fear?

"Oh...I ah...I didn't realise you were uh..." Xigbar stuttered, his hand instinctively rising to his face where he massaged an old wound tenderly, as if he were remembering how he'd got it. "Look man, I ah...I don't want any trouble."

The younger Nobody watched with a sense of fascination as Xigbar shakily moved to stand on the ground like a normal person would. He reached out, letting Zexion take the book back before he put his hands up in defence, stepping back cautiously.

"You...you just have fun there, sweetheart..." the older man mumbled fearfully, his face still holding that sense of fear, though he now seemed a little zoned out. Zexion watched as Xigbar formed a dark portal behind him, stepping through it and disappearing a moment later as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Well...that was certainly weird..." Zexion muttered to himself, staring with analysing eyes at the book.

As he'd done many times that day, he brushed the strange behaviour off and sat back down. He was settling back into his book when he saw them again.

This time, through a small crack in the wall – a mouse hole perhaps? Only one of them was visible this time, but the owner seemed to be frantically swapping sides so both his eyes could gaze at the Schemer with need.

And this time, it was not the first he'd seen the eyes, and it would not be the last.

For the rest of the day Zexion was plagued by them, staring at him from obscene places as he moved about the castle. He soon grew used to them, oblivious to them even. He'd learnt that they didn't seem very threatening and thus the term 'live and let live' came into play.

After all, it wasn't as though he had genuine feelings to let it bother him anyway. So he continued to move about the castle as he pleased, growing used to the feeling of being watched. Those eyes had shown up in amongst some house plants situated about the place for decoration. They'd made an appearance peering behind some large window curtains in the dining room. A large portrait of Xemnas in the main hall had even gone through the painful task of having its "eyes" slashed out, holes made to accommodate those staring orbs. Why they'd even been so gracious as to appear peering out from underneath the hood of a piano when Zexion made himself comfortable in the castle's rarely used 'music room of anguish'.

There had just been one place that he wasn't particularly keen on seeing those eyes. When he'd briefly visited the restroom, they'd been peering at him – or more so the book still in his hands – from two small holes (recently burnt) into the wall adjacent to him - their owner apparently hiding in the next stall. He'd shaken them off for a while but soon found himself fleeing the stall when they looked away for a moment, retreating out to the sinks.

And then, there he was. Standing in the middle of the men's room, pulling his black gloves back on, he continued to read his novel. He'd gotten considerably far into it, considering all the interruptions he'd received. So far, it still hadn't grabbed his fancy and as he turned the page, reading a paragraph that sounded strangely familiar to several other paragraphs he'd _already_ read thus far, something inside Zexion grew thin and worn out.

" '_I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Stella.' _His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smouldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe. '_Will you go with me to Seattle?' _Edmund asked, still intense..." Zexion read aloud, feeling the words slowly losing enthusiasm as he continued to read. By the end of it he'd realized something – well a few things actually - that he should've realized long ago.

Number 1: this was that book he'd heard about a little while ago. The one that was 99.9% "Oh mah gee Eddy you so hawt' and 0.01% plot (keeping in mind that there was a 0.01% margin error).

Number 2: she hadn't begun trampling the ancient tradition of vampires yet and he was already annoyed by the book.

And Number 3...

"This book...it's..._terrible_!" he gasped, nearly dropping the novel from his hands as he raised his head upwards, staring ahead with a sudden look of disgust. He needed a shower. Fast.

With Zexion's announcement, almost on cue, the stall door that had housed those bearing eyes, violently flung open and out rushed their owner.

"_That's an opening_!" he cheered, racing to stand before Zexion, and quivering fiercely with excitement he placed his hand below the novel limply held in the shorter man's hands. With the click of his fingers it ignited and went up in flames.

Axel watched with glee, nearly moaning out with pleasure as he watched the book burn. He cackled maniacally as it disintegrated before his very eyes. Zexion, by this stage, had moved his hands out of harm's way and watched with a look of shock still evident in his eyes as the book burned brightly. In due time the ashes began to collect in a neat pile on the floor, Axel's laughter simmering down into light chuckles and then satisfied grunts as he watched the mound grow steadily.

"I have been waiting _ALL _day for you to say that!" the master of fire declared, looking somewhat relieved. Zexion looked up at him finally, surveying his face for a moment. He should've noticed sooner who those bright green eyes belonged to. Should've remembered sooner that Axel loved to burn things. Should've realised that Axel was only _allowed _burn things that the inhabitants of the castle didn't _want _anymore.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting..." Zexion murmured softly, still trying to calculate what had just happened. Axel continued to rant about his epic 'abstinence quest' in the background as Zexion tried to pull himself together. The bathroom door opened swiftly a few mere seconds later and through stalked a composed looking Xaldin.

He sauntered into the room with his arms folded behind his back, acknowledging the others' presence. He nodded at Zexion, then Axel and then was about to head for the sinks when suddenly his gaze shifted lower. There, between their feet, was something that nearly bought the bile up to Xaldin's throat.

"Oh. My. Lord," the older man choked, his eyes growing wide at the sight, "Wha...what have they done to you?!" he suddenly cried, striding to the pile of ashes and collapsing onto his knees before them.

The smell, the look, the feel, the taste. This pile of ash. It had once been a book. The suddenly hysterical Whirlwind Lancer began scooping the bits of ash up in his hands, resisting the urge to gag as he stared down at it, forlorn and lost.

"What...what was this? This _poor _creature?!" Xaldin growled, turning his attention angrily up to Axel after ascertaining that it _must've _been him to commit such a horrible, treasonous crime.

"Oh..._that_? Don't worry; it was just some manky _Early Nightfall _book. No bigg--"

Axel was cut off before he could finish his laid back reply, as Xaldin made a loud gagging noise. Possibly the one he'd resisted before, but he was comfortable to let it out – though for a different reason. Zexion and Axel watched intently, questioning as Xaldin leapt to his feet making a noise of disgust, fear and worry all at once. It was similar to the noise a little girl would make if she accidentally touched a bug.

"Gentlemen, out of the way!" he cried desperately, ushering the other two out the way as he hurried to dust off his clothes. In an instant he'd summoned his lances and heroically he began blowing the ashes away. They flew up into the air, getting sucked into a convenient air vent. Seemingly satisfied with his work, Xaldin then rushed to pull off his gloves, pushing past Axel he enthusiastically rushed into the closest toilet stall.

The gloves were discarded into the bowel one at a time and flushed to their doom. After a few more flushes for extra measure and a douse of 'Blue Loo' around the toilet bowel for sterilisation, Xaldin reappeared from within the stall, banishing his lances to whence they came.

"Wooh...that was a close one, chaps..." he panted, heroically wiping some sweat from his brow, he headed for the sinks to wash his hands a few hundred times to cleanse them (and quite possibly exorcise them too).

Seconds later the three of them began to epically retell their own point of view of the 'eradicating of _Early Nightfall_'. Each retelling as gallant and epic as the last, they would be entertained for hours by this little ordeal, as scary as it had been at the time.

* * *

Meanwhile however, on the higher reaches of the castle, were some poor unsuspecting fools...

Demyx, who had decided to investigate the behavioural patterns of Kingdom Hearts, had situated himself on one of the higher balconies of the castle and was briskly taking notes, when suddenly a noise coming from his left caught his attention.

He slowly turned his attention to the opening of a ventilation system, moving towards it cautiously.

"Hmm," he pondered, tapping the vent gently as it gurgled almost painfully, "Lest my ears are mistaken, it would seem some felonious substance is disturbing the fans down there..." he said slowly, as he quietly assessed the situation at hand.

"Perhaps, I shall take a small gander?" he asked himself, approaching the vent and putting his head down it slightly, trying to see the problem. He was just about to pull away, what with it being too dark for him to see a thing, when suddenly the vents gave out a loud, tremendous gurgle. The mere velocity of it stunned the poor young man enough, that he couldn't move. He managed to pull away a fraction of a second too late as an explosion of black dust blew out of the vent.

He cried out, stumbling away. It all happened so fast. First his glasses shattered and fell from his face, then his hair – his ball-cut – exploded outwards and upwards to form a Mohawk/mullet hairdo atop his head. His formally poised posture turned into a casual slump, his usually intelligent expression fell into a look of cluelessness and his brain fried.

And all he'd done...was inhale a tiny speck of that black ash...

"Dude! That was _totally awesome _up in the crib!" he suddenly cheered, "I wanna do it again!! Hey Xigbar man, get up here and ride this fully-sic mad-house rollercoaster, dude!!" and with those _intelligent _words, Demyx clumsily lost his footing and slid graciously off the roof, never to be seen as the genius he once was again.

* * *

Higher still up the castle, the problems would never cease. In fact they would only escalate.

Xemnas, who was hanging about his usual hangout – the Alter of Naught – was doing what he did best in his free time. Yes, those love stricken, respect ridden speeches for that heart shaped moon. His _Kingdom Hearts_. From the sidelines, a curious Saix was listening in, perhaps trying to pick up sappy lines for his own angst-filled 'Kingdom Hearts, you have my heart, give it back' love rants.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts, you beautiful, majestic goddess. You are the one I live for, the one I look for, the one I wish to be beside for eons to come. You're gracious in power, yet more gracious in defeat. You hover in the midnight blue, shimmering your light across this abundance of empty, desolate city streets. Without you, I would not have hope...without you...I would never dream. So come hither and breathe your sweet air into me, make me whole, make me complete. You are the prettiest star in the widest galaxy, the most loveliest of all the lovelies, the way you glisten, the way your soar, the way you--"

_POOF!_

An explosion of black ash suddenly exploded out of a nearby chimney situated a close distance to Xemnas' alter. Saix, seemingly cautious of the substance, covered his face with his sleeve, but continued to watch as his leader breathed the ash in, apparently unaware that it was even in his breathing space.

Unfazed, his rant continued...

"The way you glow alluringly in the city street, the way your double arch and golden glow demands attention. You bring us all together from afar, all moving in line to achieve the same goal. Families are bought together in harmony with your guidance. Oh you, you and your menu of cheap, fatty love... We all see you and want to aspire to be like you – hovering high up in the sky – so high above all the others with their boring colours – blue, red, white – BAH!" Xemnas continued to rant sadly and inspiringly up at the big moon.

Saix was beginning to pick up some deep metaphorical meaning from it all, trying to decide whether those colours were meant to be King Mickey or something. Xemnas, leaving little time for questions, continued.

"We want to work for you, do everything you command and fulfil your every wish! Your beauty, your glow, your smell, your high demand, the way you just eat up poor unsuspecting people's hearts! Oh McDonalds Arch—_where's __**my **_cheeseburger?!" Xemnas cried dramatically, soon falling to his knees, "I've been waiting in line for _ten years_!"

Any respect and awe Saix may have been feeling towards the rant quickly faded, and, with his nose scrunched up, the Diviner found it in his best interests to turn on his heel and leave the befuddled Organisation leader to his own devices.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom the stories were still flying around...

"Yeah, yeah! And remember how Xaldin blew it through the vents?"

"Yeah and Axel _burnt _it?!"

"Oh my yes! That was my _favourite _part!"

You'd think after 20 minutes of this they would've grown bored by now, but apparently not. Something did, however, shut them up in due time. It was in the form of Saix, bursting the bathroom door open and stepping into the room aggressively. The three men already in the room turned to face him, noting his look of annoyance. Saix must've put the pieces together somehow and managed to discover that it had been the fault of this 'bathroom' gathering as to why their Superior had suddenly turned a little clueless and slow.

"Well, _congratulations_ gentlemen," he growled, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, "You've managed to _doom _us all!"

And with that he spun around and left, looking angrily at the group one last time. They were left inside to wallow in their newly formed 'fake shame'.

It was only once he was outside, back in the privacy of the hallway, did Saix let his angry expression ease up. It slowly formed into a look of maniacal glee. His eyebrows knotted together, his mouth opened into a big evil grin and his eyes glowed dangerously. A small, evil chuckle escaped his throat, soon erupting into full-blown mad cackles of laughter.

_**So yes, there are all sorts of stories in the universe...**_

This was it; taking over the organization would be a _cinch_ now that Xemnas was a _dope_.

_**...some good...**_

And to think...all he had to do...

_**...some bad...**_

Was waste 15 munny on a silly little book...

_**...and some...were fatally atrocious...**_

* * *

A/N: Reviews are very much welcomed. I accept constructive criticism but not flames; if you have a complaint please tell me how I can improve :) I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
